


hush little baby (don't you cry)

by fallacied



Category: EXO
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacied/pseuds/fallacied
Summary: in which junmyeon and lu han arrange a play date for their little boys, but sehun misbehaves.





	

Junmyeon brings Sehun out to play on a Saturday morning. It's nineteen degrees outside, and Junmyeon had managed to convince Sehun to wear a jacket over his too-thin Spongebob T-shirt, never mind that it had taken him thirty minutes and continuous threats of cancelling the play date for Sehun to do so. All in all, Junmyeon decides to consider it the first victory of the day.  
  
Sehun, meanwhile, is still sullen and pouting as he clings to Junmyeon's hand, sneakered feet kicking at the gravel on the sidewalk as they stroll along. "Daddy," a kick aimed at a particularly large piece of gravel. "Daddy, when can I take off my jacket?" The pebble bounces off the toe of Sehun's sneaker, and Junmyeon lets out a long-suffering sigh when he looks down to see that the white rubber is now marred by a gray dent.  
  
"Later, Sehun-ah, when you're playing with Zitao. I don't want you catching a cold," Junmyeon predicts Sehun's scowl even without looking at him, interrupts the beginnings of his protest with a sharp, "I can always call Lu Han right now and cancel the date if you continue being such a brat."  
  
Sehun is silent for the rest of the walk to the playground, though he's still fidgeting even as he tries matching his pace with Junmyeon's. It's endearing, really, the way he clings to Junmyeon like he's a lifebuoy of some sort to stop himself from drowning and being swept away by strong waves, and Junmyeon can't help but smile a little at the thought, fingers tightening around Sehun's bony hand in his grasp.   
  
It's a little past their arranged meeting time when they arrive at the playground, and Lu Han is already there with Zitao curled up into his side, nose red from the cold and a beanie jammed down over his dark hair. The older man rises from his seat when he sees Junmyeon, startling Zitao awake from his nap. "Well, look who we have here." His tone is playful despite his words, and Junmyeon breathes a sigh of relief that Lu Han isn't in one of his moods today.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Junmyeon bows slightly, before tugging at the boy hiding behind his back. "Sehun-ah, don't be rude, greet Lu Han."  
  
Sehun bows quickly with his hair falling down over his eyes (Junmyeon makes a mental note to bring him to get his hair cut soon) and lisping out a, "Hello, sir." He's fidgeting again, and Junmyeon slaps the back of his hand warningly even as he smiles at Zitao murmuring out a sleepy greeting to him.  
  
Lu Han laughs a little when he catches sight of the action, "Looks like Sehun's really eager for this play date, hmm?" He leans forward to pat Sehun's head lightly, "How about you run along with Taotao, he brought along some toys for the both of you to play with."  
  
A huge smile breaks out on Sehun's face at these words, and he lets go of Junmyeon's hand immediately, scrambling off to where Zitao is already hanging upside down off the monkey bars. Junmyeon's call of "Sehun, your jacket!" is met with a shriek of laughter as Zitao tumbles down onto Sehun in a mess of giggles and flailing limbs.  
  
He sighs, turning around and heading to seat himself down to Lu Han on a nearby wooden bench. Lu Han only grins at his resigned expression, “Tough day, huh?”  
  
“Just Sehun being difficult, as usual.” Junmyeon folds his hands together primly, eyes stealing glances at where the two boys are crouched together in the sandbox. The playground is thankfully empty, with no one else around to stare and frown at them. “He refused to put on his jacket when we left the house, and now it’s almost like he’s forgotten that he’s wearing it.”  
  
“Sounds a lot like Zitao,” Lu Han laughs in agreement. He’s holding onto a brightly coloured water bottle with an equally loud strap, Zitao’s name written on the side in painstakingly neat handwriting. Junmyeon wonders if he should get a bottle like that for Sehun the next time they go shopping. “Such a brat sometimes, that one. They all are, though, you just need to get used to dealing with the tantrums and messes all around the house, and you’ll realise that you won’t ever want to trade them for the world.” Lu Han sighs, almost dreamily, and Junmyeon can see the adoration in the older dom’s eyes. “How long have you and Sehun...?”  
  
Junmyeon gives one last glance towards the direction of the sandbox, before tearing his gaze away and turning to Lu Han. “About half a year or so, I think. We’re quite new, compared to you and Zitao.” He remembers the first time Sehun had brought up the topic, a hesitant _“I’d like if you were my Daddy all the time, not just during scenes.”_ as he curled up into Junmyeon’s arms one night. It had taken some time getting used to and advice from Lu Han over the phone, but Junmyeon had noticed that Sehun was happier, which made him satisfied too.   
  
“You’ve taught Sehun well, though,” Lu Han remarks with a smile. “And it’s great that he and Zitao get along so well with each other. It’s hard to find like-minded friends with our kind of… lifestyle.”  
  
They’re interrupted by a shriek, both turning immediately to see Zitao running towards them, crying with fisted hands rubbing at his eyes, Sehun trailing along behind him and looking suspiciously guilty. Lu Han stands up, opening his arms for Zitao to fall into, the tanned boy now full-out sobbing. “What happened, Taotao?”  
  
“Sehun threw sand at my face!” Zitao wails, pointing a gritty finger at the other boy. “Daddy, my eyes hurt now.”  
  
Junmyeon is embarrassed, to say the least, and he frowns disapprovingly as he turns to Sehun. “Why did you do that?”  
  
“He didn’t want to build a sandcastle with me,” is the whining answer he gets in return. Junmyeon contemplates between scolding Sehun in front of Lu Han and Zitao, and bringing him home first. He decides on the latter, and turns to Sehun with a stern “Still, you shouldn’t have thrown sand at Zitao. And at his face, of all places. Apologise to him right now.”  
  
Sehun mumbles out a very reluctant apology. Lu Han smiles and says that “It’s alright, you were just playing around,” but Junmyeon is still embarrassed at Sehun’s behaviour and excuses them to return home after apologising to Lu Han again.   
  
Junmyeon doesn’t hold Sehun’s hand the whole walk back home as punishment. There is no more kicking at gravel this time, Sehun mostly quiet as he follows behind, occasionally whining and trying to grab onto Junmyeon’s hand, which he shakes off and ignores, making sure that Sehun knew how upset he is. He’s more or less calmed down by the time they reach their apartment, and Junmyeon waits for Sehun to remove his socks and shoes, before taking him by the wrist and pulling him along to the living room.  
  
“Take off your pants and underwear,” he orders. “Then go kneel in the corner, and reflect on what you’ve done.”  
  
Sehun seems to hesitate for a moment, lower lip trembling and tears threatening to spill over from his eyes, but complies with the instructions anyway. Junmyeon is pleased at the lack of protest, but schools his face into a frown as he watches Sehun lower himself to his knees at the corner of the room, before leaving to their bedroom. There is silence for a few moments, but as Junmyeon shuts the bedroom door, he can hear Sehun starting to sob, gurgled cries of “Daddy, I’m sorry” muffled by loud sniffles and heaving breaths. For a moment, Junmyeon is tempted to walk back out and hug the boy, run fingers through his hair and pat his back soothingly to stop the crying, but now is not the time for cuddles and _it’s okay_ s, and Junmyeon is solemn as he switches on his phone to dial Lu Han’s number.  
  
“Hello?” Lu Han picks up after the second ring.  
  
“Lu Han. It’s Junmyeon here. I’m really sorry about what happened just now. Is Zitao alright?”  
  
“Ah, it’s alright. Zitao is fine, none of the sand got into his eyes. He was just being a brat, really.” Lu Han sounds amused, almost as if such a thing was a daily occurrence.  
  
“That’s good,” Junmyeon pauses. “Would you want to bring him over next Saturday? To make up for today.”  
  
Lu Han is delighted at the idea of another play date (“ _You do know that Zitao really likes Sehun, right?_ ”), and by the time the two have finished making arrangements, almost forty minutes has passed. Junmyeon puts his phone into the charging dock before heading outside to deal with Sehun.  
  
Sehun has his hands pressed to his face, still sniffling slightly when Junmyeon steps into the living room and seats himself down on the sofa. “Sehun-ah, you can get up now and come here.” His knees are red and imprinted with lines from the wooden tiling of the floor when he shuffles over to stand in front of Junmyeon. “Tell Daddy what you did wrong today.”  
  
“I threw sand at Zitao and made him cry,” a sniffle and he wrings his hands into the cotton of his T-shirt. Spongebob’s smiling yellow face is dotted with tear spots and a wet patch where Junmyeon assumes that Sehun had used to wipe his nose on. He decides to bring it up later when Sehun has his bath, and instead raises his eyebrows at him, urging him to continue. “And… I was a bad boy and I made Daddy angry because I didn’t want to wear my jacket.”  
  
Junmyeon nods, satisfied at the answer. “And what happens when you display such bad behaviour?”  
  
“Sehun gets punished,” a hiccup and another twist of his hands, Sehun visibly upset at the thought of even more punishment. “I’m sorry Daddy, I won’t do it again, please don’t punish me anymore!”  
  
“I need to make sure that you remember not to repeat this mistake, Sehun-ah.” Junmyeon waits patiently for Sehun to stop fidgeting with his shirt before continuing. “Now, how many do you think you deserve?”  
  
Sehun’s eyes widen a little, before he shakes his head violently, dark locks bouncing around and getting messed up. “Daddy, I promise I’ll be a good boy, Sehun will be a good boy so please don’t -”  
  
“If you don’t answer my question now,” Junmyeon interrupts sharply. “I’m going to get the hairbrush.” He shifts as if to get up from the sofa, and Sehun immediately quietens down, shaking his head once more, tears welling up in his eyes again. “How many, Sehun-ah?”  
  
“Twenty, Daddy.”  
  
“Good boy.” he reaches out to tug at a slender wrist, Sehun obediently allowing himself to be bent down over Junmyeon’s knee, hands reaching out to press against the ground and support himself. “I want you to count them out loud, alright?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy.”   
  
Junmyeon shifts a little, pressing one hand down on the base of Sehun’s back and raising the other, before bringing a tensed palm down onto the curve of his ass. The sharp sound of the slap rings through the air, and Sehun cries out, before gasping “one”, toes curling into the rug.  
  
Junmyeon smooths his hand over the reddening skin almost soothingly, counting to three in his head before delivering the second slap on Sehun’s other cheek, batting away at Sehun’s hand when he brings it up to rub at his skin. Four more slaps in quick succession, and Sehun starts to drum his feet on the ground, voice wavering as he counts out a loud “six”. On the ninth strike, Sehun starts crying again, counted-out numbers muffled by teary sobs. Junmyeon has to swat away his hand twice more during the remainder of the slaps and when he’s done, the skin of Sehun’s ass and thighs are literally red-hot, and he’s flushed all the way down to his neck.  
  
“It’s over, Sehun-ah,” Junmyeon soothes as he gathers the crying boy in his arms, rubbing his hand down his back gently. “Good boy, Sehunnie is such a good boy. Daddy’s not angry anymore, Daddy loves Sehun so so much.”  
  
Junmyeon rocks him gently in his lap for a long while, one hand on the back of Sehun’s head as he soaks the shoulder of Junmyeon’s shirt with tears, the other stroking down his back and thighs tenderly; cooing soft words into his ear. When Sehun has calmed down enough to stand up, Junmyeon helps him put his boxers and shorts back on, before giving him another hug, Sehun burying his face into the crook of his neck.  
  
“Daddy?” Sehun asks when he’s finally let go of Junmyeon, hair mussed up around his face and eyes still red-rimmed. He looks extremely adorable like that, and Junmyeon can’t stop himself from reaching out and stroking his head gently. “Daddy, can you play with me later?”  
  
“Sure, baby boy, let me go cook dinner first alright? You go get your toys out first,” Junmyeon smiles at him encouragingly, turning to head towards the kitchen when Sehun stops him with a tug to the hem of his shirt, cheeks blushing slightly when Junmyeon looks at him questioningly.  
  
“I want…” a pause, and Sehun clears his throat. “I want Daddy to _play_ with me later.”  
  
Understanding dawns on Junmyeon, and he can't stop the shiver that runs through his body at the contrast between Sehun's words and his innocent, guileless face, the mental images of the last time they'd _played_.  
  
"Only if you're a good boy and eat your vegetables later," is all he says before leaving the room.  
  
Junmyeon doesn't need to turn around to see the wide smile that's now spreading over Sehun's face.  
  



End file.
